Battle Shinobi Online
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Kirito yang sedang mengunjungi hutan Konoha bertemu dengan dua orang misterius yang diantaranya menantangnya bertarung. Dihari pertama ia sudah mendapat lawan. Dan juga kawan/"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan dia Sasuke"/Sebuah kejutan ternyata mereka juga teman Naruto/ "Mereka sahabatku"/First Crossover/RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Login!

"Asuna!"

Helaian coklat gadis itu bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya yang menoleh kebelakang asal panggilannya dari sang kekasih Kirito-Kirigaya Kazuto-.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Yuuki Asuna sang kekasih Kazuto atau yang biasa dipanggil Kirito di game berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Kirito terdiam tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan tadi, tapi kini sudah membuyar seketika saat melihat wajah Asuna, perasaan takut akan penolakan menguar dalam hatinya.

"Katakan saja Kirito-kun, umm maksudku Kazuto-kun." Ujar Asuna memberti penenangan melihat tingkah ragu Kirito setelah memperbaiki panggilannya.

Setelh bertekad pada dirinya Kirito mulai membuka mulutnya bersuara, "Aku akan mulai bermain game lagi."

"Nani?!"

"Aa.. Tenang Asuna, tapi aku akan mengatur waktu dengan baik kok. Lagi pula sekarang game MMO sudah aman. Tak apakan?" Dengan cepat Kirito menjelaskan, takut Asuna salah paham.

"Game apa yang kau mainkan?"

"Battle Shinobi Online."

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

**Inspirated: Shinobi Online By rifuki**

**Story By Yumi Murakami**

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC tapi aku usahain IC, OC, Crossover, Istilah game.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Login!**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya sudah mendapat ijin dari Asuna, aku bisa bermain." Sebelum terpasangnya Amusphere hadiah dari Suguha tahun kemarin SmartPhone yang tergeletak di samping ranjangnya bergetar, tanda ada yang menelpon. Ketika melihat siapa yang menelpon segera saja ia angkat.

"Halo, ada apa lagi Asuna?"

"Kau menggunakan Amusphere atau NerveGear?"

Kirito tahu kenapa Asuna bertanya seperti itu. "Amusphere." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tak ingin diganggu Yui dan aku kan?"

Tubuh Kirito menegang mendengar penuturan Asuna, "Bu-bukan seperti itu Asuna. Aku hanya ingin menggunakan hadiah dari Suguha." Jawaban Kirito kali ini tak bohong, tapi sepertinya Asuna disana sama sekali tak mempercayai kata-kata maniak game sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

"Benarkah?"

Kirito hanya bisa diam, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika berdebat dengan Asuna. Tentu saja Asuna curiga, bukannya melarang Kirito menggunakan hadiah dari Suguha -adik Kirito- tapi jika Kirito menggunakan Amusphere, berarti data yang tersimpan di NerveGear terdahulunya itu tidak ada. Data Yui dan segala data yang ada di NerverGear seperti friendlist. Konsol baru berarti data penyimpanan baru walaupun ID dan password yang digunakan lama.

"Kirito-kun?" Panggil Asuna ketika tak ada suara dari sebrang.

"Aa.. Aku akan pindah data dari NerveGear ke Amusphereku yang baru, Asuna. Se-"

"Sebelum kau login?"

Menghela nafas pasrah Kirito melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong oleh sang kekasih, "Ya, sebelum aku login."

"Bagus!" Terdengar nada riang disana, membuat Kirito kembali menghela nafas. "Ne, ya sudah. Aku juga akan ikut bermain BSO"

"A-apa? Halo? Asuna?" Sambungan terputus. "Hahh.." Sepertinya permainan kali ini Kirito akan diikuti sang kekasih.

Setelah mengotak-atik PC nya untuk memindah data personal NerveGear-nya ke Amusphere Kirito menancapkan sambungan Amusphere cengan Pcnya lalu ia berbaring di ranjang. Sembari menunggu instal, ia menyeringai senang. Kazuto akan kembali pada Kirito di permainan terbaru hadiah ibunya ini. Battle Shinobi Online, game **VRMMORPG** bergenre ninja.

Instal selesai dipejamkan mata hitamnya lalu berseru, "**LINK STAR**" Sensor Amusphere bergerak sesuai perintah suara dari Kirito.

Tak lama kemudian muncul grafis game dalam alam bawah sadar Kirito mirip seperti saat-saat memasuki SAO, ALO dan GGO. Game yang dimainkan Kirito sebelum bermain BSO, memproses 5 indra miliknya.

Pertama kali bermain game Battle Shinobi Online sama seperti yang lain yaitu adalah pemilihan karakter untuk seorang pemain baru seperti Kirito. Setelah mencantumkan NickNamenya -yang biasa ia gunakan, Kirito- ia diharuskan memilih karakter yang menyajikan pemilihan desa. Karena tidak tahu detail tentang desa-desa ninja di BSO Kirito memilih random dan terpilihlah Konoha. Setelah itu ia diharuskan memilih elemen Kirito bingung disini, ia biasa menggunakan pedang tapi apa yang cocok untuk sejenis pedang jadilah ia kembali merandom dan mendapat elemen api.

Selanjutnya karakter, Kirito terbiasa berwarna hitam dan memilih baju hitam dengan krah sedikit tinggi dengan resleting terbuka dan menampakan kaos hitam dibaliknya, celana hitam panjang. Protektor Konoha ia kenakan lengan kirinya.

Semua prosedur sudah Kirito lakukan, tiba saatnya untuk memulai petualangan..

-.-/-.-/-.-

**Sunday, November 5, 2026 Forest - Konohagakure**

Saat pertama kali memasuki kawasan Konoha black onyx nya tak ada henti mengagumi keindahan viritual bagai nyata ini. Berbeda dengan game **MMO** yang selama ini ia mainkan kebanyakana fantasi apalagi Gun Gale Online yang isinya hanya bau mesiu dan tembakan-tembakan. Ini dibuat seperti nyata, hutannya, hewannya, langitnya. Luar biasa.

**BOOMM!**

Sedang asik-asiknya melihat pemandangan indah game ini tiba-tiba terdengar ledekana dari arah tebing membuat Kirito kaget dan langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada tebing.

"Merunduk!"

Sebuah teriakan memerintahkannya untuk merunduk, refleks Kirito mengikuti. Sedikit tahu dengan permainan ini ia keluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantung samping kakinya. Baru pertama bermain ia harus dihadapi musuh.

Mengambil posisi kuda-kuda Kirito menanti dan ketika iris kelamnya menangkap sekelebat bayangan dengan cepat ia kejar bayangan tersebut. Baru sebentar melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar lagi-lagi terdengar ledakan di sampingnya dan ledakan ini sangat dekat hingga debu serta asapnya hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Yang mengagetkan lagi seorang pemuda berambut kuning keluar dari ledakan tersebut dan langsung menarik lengan Kirito. Sepertinya ia sama dengan desa yang Kirito pilih tadi, dilihat dari protektor di kepalanya sama berlambang Konoha.

"He-hei.. Apa-apaan kau?" Tentu saja Kirito bingung sekali dengan perilaku pemuda ini yang entah player atau NPC.

"Kalau kau tetap disana nanti kita diserang." Ujar pemuda yang memakai baju oranye-hitam dan celana hitam, terdapat tiga tanda seperti kumis di kedua pipinya.

Terlambat untuk kabur, 4 orang musuh dengan protektor bergambar bunyi telah menghadang mereka. Kursor petunjuk mereka berwarna jingga, berarti apakah mereka benar-benar musuh sama seperti di SAO?

"Tch kuso!" Pemuda itu berhenti menyeret Kirito dan menatap ke empat ninja itu sengit.

"Menyerah saja dan serahkan semua den milikmu juga Exp, ah jangan lupa semua barang yang kau miliki juga."

Kedua pemuda yang belum saling mengenal itu terdiam, Kirito yang mungkin bisa membantu dengan skill tersisa dari game lainnya juga latihan kendonya bersama Suzuka maju kedepan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin ini bisa jadi pemanasa bagiku yang baru masuk."

"O-oi.. Kau newbie kan? Mereka sudah setara dengan Pro lho.." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang memberitahu pada Kirito yang menyeringai sembari mengarahkan kunainya.

"Aku tahu dan apakah jika melukai mereka itu tidak dilanggar?" Tanya Kirito berusaha memastikan ia tak mendapat Notif pelanggaran

"Umm.. Tentu saja tidak, mereka sudah dikategorikan Killers jadi tak masalah"

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu" dan setelah itu Kirito melesat menerjang keempat ninja tersebut yang ikut melesat. Pertarungan pun tak dihindarkan.

Mata sapphier pemuda itu menatap takjub tiap gerakan Kirito melawan empat ninja itu sendiri, apalagi gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi tak mengganti kunainya yang tak ia lempar. Gerakannya seperti sudah Pro.

Hanya 5 menit yang dibutuhkan Kirito untuk mengurangi HP mereka yang setelahnya hancur berkeping dalam bentuk grafik. Butuh 24 jam untuk mengembalikan akun mereka agar bisa login kembali ke BSO.

"Waw.. Kau hebat, aku meragukan kata-katamu tentang kau yang seorang newbie kawan." Ujar pemuda itu tersenyum lebar pada Kirito yang membalikkan badan menghadapnya.

"Aku baru masuk 15 menit yang lalu saat ada ledakan lalu kau menarikku."

"Maaf.. Hehehe.."

Kirito hanya mendesah kemudian ia ayunkan lengan kanan yang memegang kunai itu kekiri lalu mengarah ke pundak. Hening seketika, pemuda itu menatap aneh Kirito sedangkan yang ditatap merasa malu. Kebiasaan mengayunkan pedangnya belum hilang hingga kini.

"Aaa.. Sepertinya kau pengguna pedang." Perkataannya menyadarkan Naruto yang masih terdiam ia langsung salah tingkah dan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya Kirito menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aa iya.. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Caramu bertarung." Jawab pemuda bermata biru merentangkan tanganny. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kirito. Kau sendirian?"

Kirito masih diam tak menjawab, ia mencari tahu siapa nama laki-laki ini tapi tidak ada kursor atau bar meter HP, EXP dan level disekitarnya yang setidaknya juga mencantumkan nama pemain.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau NPC atau Player?" Tanya Kirito penuh selidik melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Pemuda bermata biru yang dilihat seperti itu oleh Kiritopun menadi gugup. "Aa.. Tentu saja aku Player, memang NPC bisa berkomunikasi layaknya Player sepertiku?"

Benar juga apa katanya, lalu data yang seharusnya tercantum disekitarnya seperti pemain lain mengapa tidak ada?. "Kau cheater kah?"

"Eh? A-apa?" ia nampak terkejut.

"Tak ada apapun di sekitarmu, HP bar, EXP bar, CP bar atau Level. Namamu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku sengaja menghilangkannya, kau tahu kan? Iseng. Hehehe.." tangan pemuda berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu terayun membuka menu transparan mirip , mengotak atiknya lalu muncul Bar meter diatasnya lewat penglihatan Kirito. Tapi disana tak ada data Level.

"Aa.. Salam kenal, Naruto."

"Salam kenal, Kirito."

-.-/-.-/-.-

Bisa dibilang Naruto adalah teman pertama di BSO, mereka sedang jalan-jalan yang katanya Naruto menuju desa Konoha.

"Jadi mereka itu musuh ya? Untung tak apa jika kita membunuh mereka ya?"

"Ya lagi pula kau membunuh mereka bukan dalam artian menghilangkan nyawanya kan?"

"Hehehe.."

Benar juga, sekarang game MMO sudah aman setelah insiden SAO yang menjebak hampir 5.000 orang di menara terbang bernama Aincard. Tapi untuk mengalahkan musuh seperti itu Kirito masih takut, teringat akan kematian Sachi dulu.

"Ada apa Kirito?" Melihat Kirito yang sedari tadi diam membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir sebagai temannya walau masih sebatas teman biasa.

"Tidak apa."

Sedang asik-asiknya mereka mengobrol tiba-tiba di depan pandang Kirito muncul tanda PM yang berkedip. Yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Kirito seorang.

"Sebentar." Ujarnya berhenti melangkah, lalu jarinya terangkat menekan icon PM itu muncul nama Asuna di PM tersebut.

**From: Asuna**

**Kau dimana? Aku ada di gerbang yang sepertinya bernama desa Konoha dengan Yui. Cepat kau kesini.**

Kirito hanya mengclose PM tersebut kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Membuat alis Naruto mengernyit, "Ada apa? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, kekasihku sudah menunggu di gerbang Konoha. Kau tahu dimana?"

"Aku tahu. Ayo."

Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menemui Asuna.

-.-/-.-/-.-

Dimainkannya kaki jenjang gadis berambut coklat itu dengan gadis berambut hitam disampingnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas lalu melirik gadis cilik disebelahnya.

"Mama, kapan papa kemari?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam itu-Yui menengok pada sang mama-Asuna.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin sedang perjalanan kemari."

"Asuna? Yui?"

Kedua kepala berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh serentak mendapati orang yang sedari mereka tunggu sudah menampakan wujudnya dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang tak mereka kenal.

"Papa!" Segera saja Yui menerjang Kirito dengan pelukannya, mengacuhkan pemuda disamping Kirito yang memandangnya aneh.

"Papa? Anakmu? Kau sudah punya anak?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi begitu mendengar panggilan si gadis kecil yang ada di pelukan Kirito sekitar 10tahun.

"Aa.. Dia anakku dalam permainan, AL."

Naruto hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti. Jadi ada juga ya?

"Kirito-kun?"

"Ah hai Asuna, Naruto kenalkan ini Asuna kekasihku. Asuna ini Naruto teman pertamaku di BSO."

Perkenalan itu dibuka dengan penjelasan Kirito yang diikuti jabatan tangan antara Asuna dan Naruto.

"Papa?"

Kepala hitam Kirito menoleh kesamping tepat dimana Yui berdiri, ia kembali menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yui. "Ya?"

"Aku punya kejutan," tangan mungil Yui terayun membuka menu, menekan item lalu mencari item yang dimaksud setelah itu membukanya untuk menjadi benda nyata. Sebuah pedang panjang hitam sudah dipegang Yui kini.

Kemunculan benda dalam genggaman Yui membuat mulut Asuna dan Kirito mengangan tak percaya. Itu, Elucidator.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?-"

"Ini tersimpan dalam fulldive papa mungkin tak sempat terhapus dulu, lagi pula ini adalah pedang yang masih utuh saat melawan cardinal dulu- umm maksudku Kayaba-sama."

Masih dalam keadaan tak percaya Kirito menerima uluran tangan Yui yang memberikan pedang tersebut. Naruto yang entah mengerti atau tidak hanya bisa menatap ketiga orang- maksudnya dua dan satu AL bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Asuna lah yang tahu lebih dulu kebingungan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku hanya bingung, Elucidator? Aku baru dengar ada pedang seperti itu disini? Lalu kau AL? Aargh! Aku masih bingung!" Mengacak rambutnya gusar Naruto menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

"Apakah kau bukan pemain SAO?" kini giliran Kirito bertanya.

"SAO? Apa itu SAO? Game ya? Seperti apa?"

Sepertinya memang dia bukan salah satu korban insiden SAO itu? Terlihat polos sekali saat Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Sword Art Online. Game MMO tekhnologi VRMMORPG pertama yang diciptakan oleh Kayaba Akihiko. Benarkan Yui?" Wajah Kirito beralih pada putri game nya yang tersenyum.

"Umm.. Itu semua terlalu rumit untuk otakku-ttebayo." Keluhan Naruto menarik tawa Yui dan Asuna yang melihat pemuda pirang itu benar-benar lucu. "Ne.. aku hanya ingin bilang untuk kalian yang baru di sini-

-Welcome to Battle Shinobi Online" Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua lengannya dan tersenyum lima jari khasnya di depan Kirito, Asuna dan Yui yang juga tersenyum menyambut.

Inilah permulaan petualangan mereka.

.

.

**T**o B**e** **C**onti**n**ue**d**

**A/N:**

Yooo! Saya datang dengan fict baru, model baru alias Crossover, fandom baru. Yeah!

Ini pertama kalinya bagi saya bikin fict Sword Art Online jadi inisial gamenya itu agak membingungkan ya? Padahal saya sendiri juga gamers tapi bukan dalam mode beginian.

Memang mirip sama **Shinobi Online **tenang saja, saya sudah mendapat izin dari Rifuki-san. Disini Kirito dapetin pedang elucidator. Gara-gara saya ngefans berat amat ntu pedang :v juga karena saya pengen entarnya si Kirito ngelawan abang Sasu si pengguna Kusanagi. Kan cucok? .

Ada yang perlu disampaikan? Review! ;)

**Inisial:**

**VRMMOPRG:** Virtual Reality Massively Multi-Player Online Role Playing Games

**Nerve Gear & Amusphere : **Tekhnologi Full dive untuk memasuki game dalam bentuk helm atau seperti kacamata

**EXP: **Experience

**HP: **Health Point

**CP: **Chakra Point

**DEN: Jenis **uang dalam game Battle Shinobi Online

**AL: **Artificial Intelligence

**NPC: **Non-Player Character


	2. Chapter 2 : Enemy or Friends

Hari pertama di Konoha Kirito, Asuna dan Yui menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling, sedangkan player bernama Naruto ijin untuk logoff sebentar.

"Kita ke hutan Konoha _yuk_?" Ajak Kirito yang sedari tadi melihat peta Konoha, ia nampak antusias dengan tawarannya dan Asuna hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Kirito sudah mulai bersemangat dengan game barunya ini, padahal umurnya sudah tidak lagi masih muda.

"Aku maauu!" Kini Yui ikutan menyetujui ia berlari mendahului, mau tidak mau Asuna mengangguk lesu mengiyakan.

Sudah mendapatkan jawabannya Kirito segera menarik tangan Asuna mengejar Yui yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menuju daerah hutan, yang katanya disana kita bisa berburu point. Dan itu sangat menggiurkan sekali bagi seorang Kirito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Sword Art Online © **_Reki Kawahara_

**Inspirated: Shinobi Online By **_rifuki_

**Story By **_Yumi Murakami_

**Warning: **Canon-SemiAU,Typo(s), OOC tapi aku usahain IC, OC, Crossover, Istilah game.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Enemy or Friends**

**.**

**.**

**Battle Shinobi Online**

**.**

**.**

"Katon: Gokayoo no Jutsu!"

Bola api besar keluar dari mulut pemuda raven itu yang tertuju pada beruang besar dihadapannya, hanya butuh lima detik baginya untuk mengalahkan musuh kecil seperti beruang tadi yang langsung berubah menjadi partikel lalu muncul data EXP dan Den yang ia peroleh.

Gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di atas dahan pohon dekat pemuda raven turun dengan mulusnya menapak tanah, ia berlari menghampiri seraya berteriak memanggil nama orang yang ia tuju. "Sasuke-kuuunn~"

Pemuda dengan pakaian yukata putih terbuka hingga dadanya terlihat itu menoleh mendengar namanya terpanggil. Sama sekali tak risih dengan gadis yang kini sudah bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya, ia memaklumi. Bagaimanapun juga mereka mempunyai hubungan.

"Ada luka kah?" Tanya gadis itu menatap manik onyx yang jarak tubuhnya hanya seleher pemuda raven─Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Iya pun ada itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali bagiku."

"HP mu berkurang, aku tambahkan ya?" Berniat menempelkan gelombang chakra ditangannya sebelum dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, besok juga bertambah sendiri."

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_─"

"Kalau kau bicara lagi, akan kucium kau." Mulut gadis bernama persis dengan musim semi terbungkam mendengar penuturan pasangan permainannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah malu.

**DHUUAARR**

Sasuke dan gadis disampingnya langsung terkesiap mendengar ledakan tadi, mereka langsung memasang kuda-kuda berjaga mungkin ada pertarungan mendadak.

Mencari asal ledakan tersebut Sasuke menarik lengan gadisnya, berlari ke arah ledakan tadi. Kemudian ledakan kedua menyusul, Sasuke menambah lariannya ketika ia merasa ledakan itu semakin dekat.

Dan sampailah ia. Tidak langsung turun dari dahan, hanya melihat siapa pembuat ledakan itu. Mengaktifkan jurus terkhususnya─Sharingan yang mengubah warna matanya menjadi merah darah dengan tiga titik tomoe mengitarinya, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dengan mudah Sasuke bisa menemukannya, dibawah sana terdapat dua orang yang sedang bertarung melawan monster berlevel tinggi. Mungkinkah mereka berniat mencari raja stage satu?

"Siapa mereka? Aku tak mengenalinya, tapi hitai-ate mereka Konoha." Tanya Sakura─gadis yang ada digenggaman Sasuke kini tampak memperhatikan kedua orang dibawah mereka. "Level mereka masih rendah, berarti player baru."

Sedikit takjub memang─terpaksa mengakuinya- melihat gerakan salah satu dari mereka dalam memainkan pedang. Cara bertarungnya pun tidak bisa dibilang newbie, apalagi yang satunya lagi. Gerakannya cepat, seperti tahu titik-titik lemah lawan dan dengan cepat mengurangi HP lawan. Mereka sangat hebat. Bisa dipastikan merek ahli dalam bermain pedang di dunia nyata sana. Atau sudah terbiasa menggunakan pedang.

Seringai muncul diwajah Sasuke melihat hal itu, ia ingin menguji mereka dengan kekuatannya. Apakah ia masih unggul atau akan terkalahkan oleh dua orang newbie yang bahkan sepertinya baru beberapa jam berada di BSO.

"_Switch_!"

"_Byokai_!"

Dengan cepat mereka berganti tempat, bergiliran melawan musuh dan dalam beberapa tebasa salah satu dari mereka yang lelaki bisa menghancurkan monster itu. Merubahnya menjadi partikel.

"Yes! Kau lihat?"

"Sombong!"

"Kalian hebat!"

Eh? Ternyata mereka bertiga, tapi orang yang baru muncul ini nampak seperti anak umur 10 tahunan. Memang game ini bisa dimainkan oleh semua umur, tapi Sasuke baru tahu kalau ada anak 10 tahun macam dia tertarik untuk ikut bertarung seperti seumuran Sasuke yang biasanya lebih tertarik di dalam desa, apalagi ia perempuan. Atau hanya mengikuti kedua orang itu, dilihat anak itu tidak ikut bertarung.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Melihat kekasihnya hanya diam memperhatikan ketiga orang itu Sakura menggerakan lengan Sasuke untuk menyadarkan dari pikirannya.

Menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ketiga orang tadi yang nampak bahagia mengalahkan monster tadi. Tanpa memberi tahu Sakura terlebih dahulu atau ikut menyeretnya seperti tadi Sasuke turun dari dahan diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

Ketiga orang itu─minus anak kecilnya langsung kaget atas kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura, langsung memasang sikap waspada.

"Te-tenanglah, kami bukan musuh." Ujar Sakura mengangkat tangannya menenangkan.

Kedua orang tadi menurunkan pedangnya mempercayai perkataan Sakura. Namun tidak dengan yang lelaki, ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang sudah sedari tadi memandangnya seakan dirinya adalah musuh.

"Ano.. Kalian player baru?" Tanya Sakura mendekati mereka, tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke seakan mengatakan 'semuanya baik-baik saja' yang akhirnya genggaman Sasuke terlepas. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, dia Sasuke."

"Aku Yuuki Asuna," gadis berambut coklat itu menunjuk dirinya, lalu beralih ke pemuda disampingnya yang berambut hitam. "Dia Kiriga─ehem dia tidak mau memberi tahukan nama lengkapnya jika di game. Panggil saja Kirito." Ujarnya tertawa yang disambut tawa juga oleh Sakura, pemuda yang disebut Kirito tadi hanya melirik sinis Asuna. "Kalau dia Yui." Lanjut Asuna mendekatkan anak kecil berambut hitam panjang padanya.

"Ne.._ Kawaii_.." Tidak tahan dengan wajah lucu Yui, tangan Sakura bergerak mencubit pipi Yui gemas. "Adikmu?"

"Aa.. Dia─"

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Kirito yang sepertinya tidak menyukai Sakura dan Sasuke memotong kalimat Asuna. Ia memandang tak suka pada Sasuke yang juga menatap Kirito meremehkan.

"Ka-kami sudah mengenalkan diri kami kan?" Diliriknya Sasuke dibelakangnya lalu pada Kirito dan bisa ditebak olehnya, mereka berdua sedang perang tatap. Mendesah lelah Sakura berucap, "Sasuke-_kun_ bisakah kau berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, kita jadi tidak bisa dipercaya kan. Kau menakutkan."

"Cabut pedangmu dan mari bertarung." Mengacuhkan kalimat Sakura yang malah mencabut pedang dibelakang tubuhnya dan mengarahkan pada Kirito.

"He-hei, Sasuke─"

"Aku ingin tahu skill-mu, newbie."

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya terobsesi pada Kirito, Sakura hanya menghela nafas lalu berbisik pada Asuna untuk menjauhi dari kedua orang itu karena urusan pria itu lebih berat.

"Maafkan Sasuke-_kun_ ya? Dia memang seperti itu."

"Ahh.. Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja Kirito-_kun_ pun suka sekali bertarung jadi tidak apa-apa. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa bertarung antar pemain seperti ini? Apa tidak akan jadi PK?"

"Tenang saja, asal tidak sampai membunuh player lain. Hanya sampai membuat HP-nya merah saja itu sudah menandakan bahwa bertandingan usai dan dia kalah. Semuanya sudah terotomatis. Tapi jika player melanggar dan tetap berkeinginan meneruskan hingga membunuh barulah ia disebut PK (**Player Killer)**." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar mengenai sistem pertandingan di BSO. "Pertarungan ninja antar player itu wajar."

"_Souka_.." Sahut Asuna pendek sebagai respon. Asuna tidak sempat membaca panduan game ini jadi ia masih buta sistem game Battle Shinobi Online yang baru dimainkannya dengan Kirito. "Kau player lama?"

"Aku sudah bermain BSO hampir 7 bulan dan sudah level 22. Tapi aku sering vakum karena _Real Life_. Sasuke-_kun_ juga." Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangkat tangannya membentuk 'peace'.

Beralih ke para pria disana, Kirito nampak menarik pedang dipunggungnya. Mata serupa itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu sistemnya kan? Atau harus kujelaskan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya mengangkat kepala seolah meremehkan.

"Aku sudah tahu." Berbeda dengan Asuna, Kirito sudah membaca semua isi dari penjelasan dari buku panduan sebelum ia login ke BSO ini. Masih tampak santai menghadapi pemuda beryukata putih didepannya, dan itulah karakternya dalam setiap pertempuran dari dulu. Walaupun ia tahu, player yang dilawannya bukan player berlevel setara dengannya, tapi levelnya sudah 56 jauh darinya yang baru level 8.

"Tidak usah melihat level, tapi skill." Sasuke melesat menyerang Kirito secara tiba-tiba sedangkan Kirito yang baru mengangkat pedangnya kaget. Untunglah ia cepat dan bisa menangkis pedang Sasuke yang hanya menjadi hantaman. Percikan karena aduan pedang itu muncul.

Terjadi dorong-dorongan antara kedua pemilik pedang beda jenis itu, hingga Sasuke menyentakkan pedangnya. Mereka melompat menjauh. Namun dengan cepat pula Kirito maju untuk menyerang Sasuke, sebenarnya Kirito belum tahu apapun tentang jurusnya dan baru tiga jurus yang ia ketahui itulah alasan sampai sekaran ia belum mengeluarkannya jurusnya untuk menyerang Sasuke, hanya menggunakan tekhnik pedangnya untuk menyerang.

Sasuke bisa membaca setiap pergerakan Kirito menggunakan _Sharingan_nya membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menangkis dan menyerang Kirito. Kirito yang sudah menerima banyak serangan mencoba menebas Sasuke yang lagi-lagi ditahan. Membuatnya terpental ketika Sasuke mendorongnya.

Teringat salah satu jurus yang sempat ia baca dan caranya. Kirito nampak menancapkan pedangnya lalu melakukan suatu segel jurus, Sasuke tahu itu dan segera membuat segel jurus yang sama seperti Kirito.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu."_ Seru mereka bersamaan. Dua bola api itu saling berbenturan dan mendorong. Disaat pandangan Kirito tertutup kobaran api tersebut tiba-tiba muncul tombak listrik mengarah padanya, langsung melompat kesamping menghindari serangan dadakan tersebut yang hanya mengenai lengannya.

Ia terjatuh terkena serangan tadi, ketika kobaran api itu menghilang pemandangannya berubah dengan sosok Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Pedang yang ia pegang mengeluarkan listrik berarti tombak listrik tadi berasal dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengarahkan_ Kusanagi_ teraliri listrik pada Kirito yang berhasil Kirito hindari. Berpikir sebentar Kirito berguling mengambil pedangnya kembali lalu menyerang Sasuke dan tetap bisa ditepis.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke masih menahan sedangkan tangan yang satu nampak sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan. Petir lagi.

"_Chidor_i!"

Kirito berhasil mundur untuk menghindar ketika Sasuke mengarahkan _chidori_ padanya, ia kembali mengingat jurus apalagi yang ia ketahui dan dengan cepat ia mengingatnya. Membuat segel untuk menciptakan jurus.

"_Katon: Hosenka no jutsu_."

Serangannya bisa ditahan lagi dengan jurus yang sama. Kirito mendecih kesal, lawannya berat. Disaat pandangan masih tertutup api Kirito bergerak kearah..

"Kyaa!"

Sasuke tahu kemana arah Kirito, ia hanya diam hingga Kirito kembali dengan dua pedang ditangannya. Yang satunya milik Asuna yang sempat ia ambil tadi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memakai dua pedang." Ujar Kirito.

"Kirito no baka seenaknya mengambil pedangku!" Dipinggir Asuna berteriak marah pedangnya telah dipinjam tanpa izin oleh Kirito.

"Nanti kukembalikan."

"Tch.. Kau kekurangan pedang sampai pinjam pacarmu?" Ledek Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

"Aku biasa menggunakan dua pedang, tapi sekarang aku hanya punya satu. Terpaksa aku pinjam. Tidak melanggar aturan kan?"

"_Iie_." Sasuke menggeleng mengangkat bahu acuh. HP-nya juga berkurang walau tidak signifikan, jika Kirito sudah mencapai garis kuning itu tandanya sedikit lagi. Sasuke ingin menggunakannya tapi sepertinya belum saatnya.

"Sayangnya pedang _Dark Repulser_-ku tidak bisa diambil dan hanya _Elucidator_ saja. Ya sudah."

"Aku tidak peduli." Setelah mengatakannya Sasuke kembali melesat dengan pedang yang dialiri petir menyerang Kirito.

Kirito merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyebutkan jurusnya. "_Starburst Stream_."

Terjadi benturan-benturan antar pedang, Sasuke dengan _Kusanagi-_nya dan Kirito dengan _Elucidator_ dan pedang Asuna. Gerakan Kirito semakin cepat sedangkan Sasuke yang dasarnya memang cepat masih bisa menyaingi gerakan Kirito walau tidak sedikit ia terkena tebasan.

Kirito menyilangkan pedangnya menghalau _Kusanagi_ Sasuke lalu menghempaskannya, _Elucidator_ diarakan ke leher tapi Sasuke dengan cepat bisa menghindar dan hanya menggores pipi. Pertarungan semakin sengit, kedua gadis dipinggir tempat bertarung sedikit khawatir dengan keduanya. Takut jika Sasuke atau Kirito kelepasan yang justru akan jadi bahaya.

Seimbang di serangan terakhir, mereka sama-sama terpental jauh. Nafas mereka pun tersenggal akibat pertarungan tadi. Sebentar lagi. Tapi HP mereka hampir sama garisnya berarti sama-sama terdesak. Sasuke mendecih kesal, apakah harus sekarang?

Kirito kembali melesat menyerang Sasuke sedangkan pemuda berambut raven itu tidak sempat mengangkat pedangnya. Bagi Kirito inilah kesempatannya. Ia mendapatkan celah Sasuke.

'Sial!'

**Triing**

Terjadi benturan, padahal dirasa tak ada penghalang apapun disekitar Sasuke tapi kenapa serangan pedangnya dihalau.

"_Susano'o_!"

"Argh!"

Kirito terlempar terkena tekanan dari Sasuke cukup jauh, berakibat HP-nya yang berakibat hanya karena tekanan tadi. Bangun dari jatuhnya bisa dilihat ada sesuatu yang menyelubungi Sasuke berwarna ungu berbentuk monster aneh.

"Gawat!" Seru Sakura yang melihat kekuatan sakral Sasuke dikeluarkan. "Dia mengaktifkan _Mangekyo Sharingan_-nya!"

"Ada apa?" Asuna yang nampak kebingungan bertanya.

'Sasuke serius dengan pertarungan ini.'

Lewat mata Sakura seringai menakutkan Sasuke melebar dan semakin merendahkan, mata yang tadi hanya terdapat tiga tomoe dengan warna dasar merah kini berubah menjadi pola bintang yang indah. "Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan sebutan PK."

Monster ungu yang menyelubungi Sasuke bergerak, tangan monster yang membentuk seperti panah mengarah pada Kirito. "Ucapkan sampai jumpa." Setelah itu panah tersebut melesat cepat kearah Kirito, kecepatannya seperti cahaya dan pastinya Kirito sulit untuk menghindar. Ia hanya menutup mata erat dan mendengar teriakan Sakura, Asuna juga Yui.

Hingga detik kesepeluh tak terjadi apapun. Hanya suara ledakan yang Kirito dengar dan rasanya tubuhnya tergerak. Apa seperti ini jika mati di game Battle Shinobi Online? Tidak ada tulisan yang menyatakan dirinya mati.

"Kau gila Sasuke!"

Terdengar teriakan kencang dekat dengannya, segera Kirito membuka matanya untuk melihat sosok yang dari suaranya ia kenal.

Sosok itu diselimuti chakra oranye, wajahnya tak terlihat karena mengarah pada Sasuke. Tapi dari penampilannya Kirito tahu siapa orang ini.

"Naruto?"

"Kirito? Kau tak apa?" Ia menoleh pada Kirito disampingnya, benar saja itu Naruto. Player pertama yang Kirito temui.

Berusaha bangkit dibantu Naruto walau agak sulit Kirito juga menatap Sasuke yang pipinya teraliri darah dari matanya. Kekuatan macam apa tadi, sangat cepat dan.. mengerikan. Gam ini memang hebat, semuanya tampak nyata. Darah yang teralir di pipi Sasuke pun nampak nyata, bukan maya. Dan rasa sakit ini pun dirasakan oleh Kirito. Emosinya sangat kentara antara takut, marah dan sebagainya. Game baru ini menakjubkan.

Kirito tersadar dengan kekagumannya pada Battle Shinobi Online, game **MMO** terbaru ini. Dan kembali pada masalah utamanya dengan lelaki beryukata putih didepannya.

Asuna dan Yui langsung mendekati Kirito sedangkan Sakura masih berdiam diri di pinggir. Ia bingung harus kemana.

"Kembalilah ke stage 9, karena disini bukan tempatmu." Ujar Sasuke menghilangkan makhluk berwarna ungu tadi.

"Kau..!" Naruto menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang rasanya ingin sekali kepalan ini ia arahkan ke wajah tampan pemuda bernetra obsidian itu─Sasuke sudah menormalkan kembali _mangekyo_-nya.

"Aku ingin melawanmu ditempat yang seharusnya, bukan disini, Naruto."

"Tidak usah membahas itu! Kau hampir membuatnya mati─"

"Mati di sini tidak akan mempengaruhi dengan dunia nyata, hanya tiga hari saja dia tidak bisa bermain. Jadi, tidak masalahkan." Memotong kalimat Naruto yang ingin marah-marah Sasuke segera memotong dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan dingin dan datar.

**Bugh**

Padahal tadi Naruto ada disamping Kirito dan dalam kedipan mata sudah ada disana, memukul Sasuke yang tanpa perlindungan itu. Wajahnya tertoleh akibat tinjuan keras tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kau brengsek!" Kedua tangan Naruto menarik kerah yukata putih Sasuke. Mata yang biasanya berwarna biru itu kini menjadi berwarna jingga akibat chakra yang menyelubungi tubuhnya menatap mata hitam yang sudah berubah normal.

**Bugh**

Pukulan balasan mengenai perut Naruto dari Sasuke, sukses melepaskan pegangan pada kerah yukatanya.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk membunuhmu, Naruto."

"Huh! Jika kau membunuhku semuanya akan usai seperti dulu. Tidakkah kau bosan untuk membunuhku dua kali?" Mengusap sudur bibirnya Naruto berkata ambigu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh ketiga orang dibelakangnya.

"Sakura, ayo pergi." Sasuke melompat ke dahan pohon dan berhenti sebentar menunggu Sakura yang masih bimbang. Ia menengok antara Sasuke, Naruto dan Kirito serta yang lainnya. Semua yang ada disini sudah memiliki hubungan dengannya. "Ayo cepat!"

Tersentak ketika mendengar bentakan Sasuke ia langsung melompat menyusul Sasuke setelah menengok sebentar kebelakang lalu mengikuti pemuda raven itu.

Chakra orange menghilang dari tubuh Naruto yang masih terduduk akibat pukulan Sasuke tadi. Ia menatap kepergian kedua orang tadi, lalu memukul tanah dibawahnya. Ia menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sialan!"

Kirito yang merasa kasihan mendekati Naruto. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Bisa dilihat wajah Naruto menyendu, membuat Kirito dan yang lainnya kebingungan. "Mereka sahabatku."

"A-apa?" Itulah tanggapan Kirito dan Asuna ketika mendengarnya. Ternyata Sasuke dan sakura adalah sahabat Naruto. Pantas saja Sakura nampak bimbang dengan keputusannya ingin tetap atau mengikuti Sasuke, apalagi pandangannya tadi pada Naruto. Itu berbeda dengan pandangan pada orang biasa.

"Lalu maksud membunuhmu dua kali?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Maaf."

Asuna yang tadi bertanya tidak ingin bertanya lebih. Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto yang ditinggal teman-temannya seperti itu. Apalagi Kirito, dulu ia sudah kehilangan banyak teman ketika di Sword Art Online. Tapi mereka masih penasaran dengan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Naruto tadi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan stage 9? Apakah kau─"

"Bukan!" Pertanyaan Yui terpotong cepat oleh Naruto. Gadis kecil yang tadi hanya diam nampak memperhatikan Naruto seperti sedang mencari tahu tentang pemuda pirang ini. Tentu saja, pemuda ini penuh dengan rahasia dari awal.

"Naruto-_kun_? Ternyata kau disini?"

Serempak menoleh ke belakang, asal panggilan tadi. Seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus dan bermata putih seperti mutiara berdiri dibelakang mereka. Naruto ikut berdiri lalu tersenyum. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang menyendu tadi.

"Kau mencariku ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, wajahnya yang putih itu seperti tidak punya ekspresi. Ia tidak membalas senyuman Naruto dan tetap datar. Wajahnya lebih mengerikan dibanding Sasuke, lebih datar.

"Perkenalkan, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Couple gameku."

Mengejutkan. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manisnya pada Kirito, Asuna dan Yui. Itu terkesan sangat mendadak. Dari wajah super datar menjadi tersenyum sedemikian manisnya. Kontras dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"Aa.. Aku Kirito." Sahut Kirito yang sadar terlebih dahulu dari kekagetannya.

"Aku Asuna, dan ini Yui." Disusul Asuna memperkenalkan diri dan Yui.

"Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal.

.

.

.

Naruto mengajak satu keluarga-ya karena mirip keluarga─ itu ke kedai ramen langganannya untuk ditlaktir ramen sebagai salam perkanalan dan selamat datang.

Dari obrolan tadi bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa Kirito berumur 18 tahun dan Asuna 19 tahun. Sedangkan Naruto masih 17 tahun, Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata pun seumuran dengannya.

"Wah kalian sudah tua ya? Hahaha.."

"Dasar!"

"Oh ya, sebenarnya apa maksudmua kau bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura? Jika kalian bersahabat, kenapa di game hubungan kalian spertinya tidak baik?"

Pertanyaan Kirito membuat Naruto menunduk, wajahnya berubah menyendu seperti tadi. Membuat Kirito semakin penasaran dengan diri pemuda satu ini.

"Mereka teman sekolahku, kami bersahabat di _real life_. Tapi musuh di _maya life_." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Yah.. Karena saingan di game. Hehehe.." Wajah sedih Naruto tadi berubah ceria walaupun Kirito tahu itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ano.. Makanan ini enak." Yui yang sedari tadi diam bersuara, ia memegang mangkuk besar ramen lalu menatap ayahnya─Kirito. Kirito tersenyum membalas dan menepuk kepala Yui.

"Kau mau lagi?" Tawar Naruto memajukan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya disini adalah tempat yang menyediakan makanan enak yaitu ramen! Tapi semakin kau banyak makan malah akan membuatmu semakin melupakan rasa lapar sebentar." Jelasnya menghela nafas lalu merebahkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi.

"A-aku.. mau lagi."

Asuna dan Kirito tersenyum mendengar kalimat anak dalam game mereka nampak antusias dengan makanan disini. "Ya mengingat Yui hanya seorang AL dalam game makanannya tentu ada di game." Ujar Kirito.

Asuna tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya setelah melihat jam digital yang terdapat di samping kanan pandangannya lalu membungkuk. "Aku pamit pulang ya semua. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Ungkapnya menarik Kirito berdiri.

"Ah ya, ini adalah area aman. Kalian bisa log off." Naruto berdiri diikuti Hinata disampingnya.

"Aa.. Arigatou. Umm Yui─"

"Aku punya apartement disini karena iseng jadi aku beli. Yui bisa beristirahat disana. Ya NPC disini juga punya tempat tinggal, AL seperti Yui pasti butuh tempat tinggal kan?" Naruto kembali berucap dan tersenyum pada Yui yang juga disambut senyuman olehnya serta anggukan.

"Baiklah, kami akan keluar. Sampai jumpa semua." Menggerakan tangannya Asuna menekan Log off pada menu hologramnya kemudian melambai pada Naruto, Yui dan Hinata diikuti Kirito yang juga menggerakan tangannya mengeluarkan menu hologram.

Mereka pun menghilang. Yui terdiam sebelum tersentak karena tepukan pada pundaknya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Ayo ikut aku. Aku dan Hinata juga akan Log off."

Ya, mereka juga butuh istirahat karena esok mereka akan kembali kesini untuk menghadapi petualangan yang setiap harinya berbeda dan menunggu mereka. Maka dari itu untuk menghadapi semuanya mereka membutuhkan persiapan. Mempersiapkan diri dan juga perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

**T**o B**e** **C**onti**n**ue**d**

.

.

**A/N:**

Selesai! Maaf lama updatenya. Canon itu susah, dan susahnya itu di jurus juga tarung-tarungannya. Jadi maaf ya kalau tarung-tarungannya jelek maaf , gak ahli -,-" #ngorektanahdipojokan. Sasuke disini terlalu wah ya? Ya namanya juga udah level pro -_- aku juga kalau nemuin level segitu udah kiyer-kiyer == suatu hal yang nge wew kalau Kirito bisa ngelawan Sasuke sampe terdesak gitu kan?

Naruto sebenarnya siapa? SasuSaku siapa? Hinata siapa? Aku juga lagi mikir XDD tenang, ini agak mirip SO nya kak rifuki. Jadi yang pernah baca pasti tahu. :D Tapi aku ngga nyontek kok.. murni hasil pikiranku.. apakah Naruto AL atau NPC atau manusia atau apa? Tapi kok sekolah dan punya hubungan persahabatan dan cinta? Punya kokoro? Ngga tahu yyee~ XD

Ne bener ngga sih kalau si Sasuke itu yang dishippuden baju putihnya yang terbaru itu yukata? Aaa! Aku suka baju dia yang ntuu.. Tapi dia ngga pake tali ungu punya Orochiramaru, tapi sabuk biasa buat tempat pedang. Selebihnya mirip di canon. Soal baju Kirito, dia sebenernya make baju mirip temennya Sasori itu lho yang Sasorinya masih di Suna yang akhirnya mati. Lupa sapa namanya.

Bales repiuu:

**fazrulz21**_ Gak berhenti ditengah kan? hahaha *ketawagaring* ah.. soal AL, kayanya aku salah nulis XD.

**putraarifrh**_ ok

**sherry dark jewel_** Tokoh utamanya Naruto juga kok. Tenang ajah.. Kirito masih level rendah jadi kesempurnaan dalam game-game yang pernah dia mainin dulu ngga berpengaruh. Ini dunia ninja, bukan seperti di SAO, ALO, atau GGO. Dan disini saingan Kirito juga banyak, juga sama kuatnya. Sasuke misal. Makasih atasu konkritnya ^^

** 21**_ Naruto jhincuriki? Lihat ajah nanti ^^

**Agung Moelyana**_ Sudah lanjut ^^

**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez**_ Jadi jhincuriki? tapi kalau misal iya masa dia sekolah? nah peran dia apa ya? #digaplok malah laki nanya XDD ditunggu ajah kelanjutannya soalnya aku juga masih bingung.

**Cicikun**_ Yang ada anaknya Kirito sama Asuna XDD omedetou! disini ada NaruHina :D Iya sebelum nulis aku minta izin dulu. Takut salah paham soalnya

**Haruka Hitomi 12**_ Sudah lanjut! Bisa dilihat? Sasu ngga kalah dan juga ngga menang ngelawan Kirito. Soalnya Sasuke itu ngga nanggung2 kalau dah marah apalagi sampai negluarin Susano'o takut jadi PK jadi aku datengin Naruto deh XD

**Akira No Shikigawa**_ Sudah ^^

**Hiroyuki Michio**_ Terima kasih ^^

**AN Narra**_ Maaf gak bisa update cepet juga maaf kalau battlenya ngga seru ;_;

**Vin'DieseL No Giza**_ Karena ada 'something'nya :D

feigun_ Sudah ^^

otaku_ makasih sudah mau menunggu ini sudah ^^

**KirikaNoKarin**_ Sudah ^^

**farindpussy**_ Sudah update, ya Sasuke main sama Sakura :D Pair favorite saya soalnya XD

mq_ sudah ^^

Maaf kalau dalam menulis nama salah, maaf juga kalau njawab reviewnya kurang memuaskan. Boleh minta review lagi ngga? Buat penyemangat gitu XD Saran, kritik, masukan, konkrit segala macem saya terima. Falme pun boleh asal ngga ehemalayehem.

Terima kasih ^^

_Mind to RnR?_

.

.

.


End file.
